Overlapping Fates
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: A thousand words, destinies, fates shared. Two halves of a whole meet in a hundred different ways, to clash, to fall in love. 100 100-500 word song-based Lenrin drabbles.
1. Suki Kirai

**1\. Suki Kirai**

She is so _cute._

He's barely known of her two minutes, and he's already in love with her.

Sweet smile, bright blue eyes, smooth and unmarred skin, and a laugh like the tinkling of wind chimes. This blonde, bow-wearing girl surely has to be a beautiful princess in disguise.

"Ah, Rin! This is Len," a girl with green hair says, gesturing to the pony-tail wearing blonde boy standing there, trying not to gape stupidly at the pretty girl. "He's a friend of mine."

"Oh. Hi," Rin- wow, even her name is pretty- says, offering a small smile his way. She extends a hand to him in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Len goes for a cool sounding, extremely well-thought out reply to impress her, and-

"-Please marry me."

The two girls stare at him as if he's sprouted two heads. "What?" Rin chokes with confusion.

Len can't help it- he takes the angel's hands in his and grins, trying to charm her with his smoldering looks. "Rin, you're adorable~! Can I be your boyfriend at least?" he pleads, ignoring Gumi's shocked expression and stifled laughter nearby.

In the next second, he's on the ground, clutching his stomach as pain shoots through him. The culprit clenches her fist above him, sending him dirty, murderous looks.

"You pervert!" Rin accuses, her cerulean eyes flashing at him. "There's no way I'd date someone who jumps the first girl he sees! I'm not dense!"

Len coughs a moment, and then flashes a cheeky smile up at her. "Feisty. I like it," he says happily, cheerful as ever. She's adorable _and_ smart. His perfect kind of girlfriend.

He learns to regret those words the next second when she descends upon him with the wrath of an unleashed demon.

Ah, whatever it takes for love, hm?

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you all remember my last 100 drabble collection- but here I am, back with another collection because I didn't learn from my last excursion doing this.

This time, it's /all/ song based drabbles, ranging from 100-500 words, incest/noncest, etc. Same rules/guidelines as the other.

Ahhh, it's so weird writing these again, but it's worth it, I think.

Anyway, be prepared for weird/tragedy/basically anything- and my updates will be much more sporadic with this, since it's just for when I'm letting out creative flow and stuff to ease writer's block.

Welcome to the party, I'm happy to be your host.

See y'all in the next chapters.

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own only (bad) flirting and a nice uppercut, nothing else.


	2. Cantarella

**2\. Cantarella**

A small, thin bottle, made of intricately designed glass and containing a very dangerous liquid, is placed directly in front of its creator, who can't seem to tear his eyes away from its existence.

Len examines the bottle, and the two cups of tea sitting nearby. His fingers hesitate as he reaches for it, knowing just the effects of the liquid. A very strong potion, which would incapacitate its drinker and cause them to feel nothing but passion for a duration of time. In too concentrated a dose- it becomes lethal.

He thinks of the girl he made it for. The sweet, precious girl just in the other room, unaware of his intent. The girl he fell head over heels for, but cannot be with. His step-sister, and his world.

How truly wrong his love is- and how far he's willing to go to have Rin to himself, to let go of his passions for a moment and make the beautiful blonde his.

But… _will_ he go through with it? Can Len bring himself to drug the only girl he desires and cares for?

"Len? Are you alright?" Her sweet voice echoes out, inviting and silky, to invade his thoughts. "Is the tea ready?"

He hesitates a second more, before taking the bottle, uncorking it, and spilling most of the pale contents into the porcelain cup, watching it disappear without a trace. The black tea reflects his conflicted image.

He may regret doing this, yes, but… to be with her for even a short time is more than worth it. To have her unrestricted is far better than to continue pining away for her.

Isn't it…?

Len smiles then, taking the tray in hand and walking out to where she sits with the cheeriest expression.

"Yes, dear Rin. It's ready."


	3. A Faint Wish

**3\. A Faint Wish**

"Rin! Rin, no!"

Len's fists slam hard against the glass separating him from his sister. His eyes are wide in shock and fear, the emotions growing more uncontrollable with every passing second.

Rin offers a small smile, wishing for all the world she was inside the tube with him. Behind her, she can feel the intimidating presence of the deadly android, moving to kill her.

"I'm sorry." She tells him softly, pressing a hand to the glass barrier. "Please forgive me. I just wanted to protect you this time."

 _You, who have been a part of my world and whose story has always been entwined with mine. You, who have saved me countless times. Please… allow me to do the same for you, Len, just this once._

"I love you, Len. Thank you for everything." Rin continues, gazing into the terrified, disbelieving gaze of her brother. "I hope … we meet again someday."

She screams then, a sound mixed with Len's cry of anguish, as something horrible pierces through her and blood splashes to color the glass. The android withdraws the sharp limb from her, and she struggles to keep standing, to hold on to consciousness.

"Rin! Nooo!" He's crying now, trying to force away the thick wall futilely. And Rin simply smiles, memorizing his face as she feels death near.

As she crumples to the ground, she whispers a few last words to her most cherished counterpart.

"...Thank you."

Her world goes dark, while his is filled with agony.

" _Riiiiiiiin!_ "


	4. I Like You, I Love You

**4\. I Like You, I Love You**

Rin swallows hard. This is it- she's going to do it! She's going to tell the boy on the other side of the screen she loves him! She can do it!

She hides in the corner of his screen, watching him scroll through something called 'Vocabook'. He's got a small, bored expression on his face, sighing every once in awhile and occasionally exhaling hard at some pictures. Ah… he's so cute when he smiles.

She takes a deep breath. "I- I- I-" she tries practicing, but the words get stuck in her throat. At this rate, she'll never get it out!

Steeling her courage, Rin makes her decision- now or never! Jumping out from behind his opened tab, she watches his eyes go wide at her appearance.

"I- I- I- um, I l-l-like y-y-y-y-y-" C'mon, Rin, _get it out there!_ Making eye contact with the boy in front of her, the words finally, _finally,_ surface.

"I- I like you, Len! Please accept my confession!" Rin stares at him pleadingly. After being with her so long, he _has_ to accept!

Len looks fairly taken aback at the sight in front of him. Rin's cheeks are a bright pink, and she yelps out loud when his cursor scrolls over and picks her up, his face nearing the monitor to gaze into her eyes. Her heart soars high as he utters a response-

"What is this thing? A weird virus?"

-and then crashes to the ground.


	5. Gigantic OTN

**5\. Gigantic OTN**

"Hey, Miku? Did I tell you I'm a gigantic OTN fan?"

Len had innocently been eavesdropping on his best pal's conversation with their older friend Miku a ways down the table during lunch, and had just not-so-innocently blown tea out of his nose hearing Rin talk. The mention of one of his most… dirty songs, and Rin's happy voice, just don't mix. _She- she- she actually watched that, and-?!_ _Liked_ _it? Since when did she like such lewd stuff?_

As multiple different thoughts, ranging from proud to confused to shocked to intrigued, plague Len's mind, he finds himself interrupting their conversation. The curiosity burns inside him. "W-wait. What did you say?" he asks, his gaze locked on the small blonde girl.

Rin and Miku pause in their conversation, and she looks at him with a mix of annoyance and surprise. "Huh? What did I say about what?"

"Y-you're a… Gigantic O-OTN fan?" he squeaks, turning bright red as he studies her reaction. What would it mean if she truly _does_ like his OTN- U-uh, he means the video-?

She pauses, blinking quickly at Len, then smiles at him. "Yeah! I totally love ' _Oranges Turned Nerdy_!' Are you a fan of it, too?" she asks, her expression mildly interested.

...What?

His mind blanks out for several seconds, before he facepalms. "Um. Yeah. I-it's great," Len lies. In actuality, he has _no_ idea what that is. He's not sure if he should feel relieved Rin really isn't that dirty-minded, or disappointed she didn't mean him. Wait. What? Is he a pervert now? Why would he even _want_ her to like his- noooo wait wait _wait-_

He's become red as a tomato now, and he rises from the table in a rush. "Um, forgot I had to go record… s-see ya!" He takes off running, hoping Rin can't see his face. Why is he blushing so bad?

Miku waits until he's out of earshot, and glances at her. "... ' _Oranges Turned Nerdy_ '? Smooth, Rin." She raises a brow in amusement, giggling.

Rin blushes hard. "What? Was I actually going to admit I liked that- that pervy video? I didn't even realize he was listening!" She frowns, embarrassed and gazing off after him. "He's so nosy!"

"You'll have to tell him you like him someday," the tealette suggests.

Rin makes a face at her, before her eyes trail back toward where Len had disappeared. Her eyes remind her of the bright blue of his, and his adorable ponytail, and his kind smile. Thinking about confessing to him makes her become scarlet red, and she sighs, knowing she'll never force out the words.

"...Yeah, when ' _Oranges Turned Nerdy_ ' becomes a legit show," she mutters.


	6. Soundless Voice

**6\. Soundless Voice**

Vibrant red, waving in the chilly breeze from sunshine locks.

A laugh like the tinkling of light bells.

Eyes that reflected the beauty of the world in just their gaze alone.

Len reaches up slowly, a harsh wind whipping past him and pressing his thick coat closer to his body. The gentle snow from above grazes his fingers, melting upon contact.

Her face flashes before his eyes, and warm tears flow down his cheeks, freezing along with the past he had shed.

If only he had been able to save her.

If only he'd been able to cure her illness.

...If only he'd been able to tell Rin how much he loved her, before the snow she cherished so much took her away from him forever.

Yet, even though she's no longer with him, he can feel the warmth of the sunlight peeking through the clouds and he _knows._

She's still with him- brightening his world and trying to keep him happy.

A frozen smile places itself on his lips, and he finds himself laughing to the empty air.

 _I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, Rin._

… _but there is nothing I want more than to have you back with me._


	7. Seasonal Feathers

**7\. Seasonal Feathers**

One feather.

One feather is all she has left.

Her hands ache, bloody and callused, yet still she weaves on, creating the most beautiful of cloth- and knowing the price she must pay.

Even still, she was completely willing. If it meant saving _him_ , her most precious person, then her decision was already made. To pay for his medicine, to keep him from death; it was the least she could do.

Even if it meant returning to her crane form, leaving Len forever.

She loves him so much- but if that is what she must accept…

Aloud to the silent room around her, she murmurs gently, "Someday… if I were no longer human, Len, would you still love me…?", already knowing he won't answer her. Her eyes fill with tears, and she prepares herself to pluck the final feather.

A hand softly halts her own, encasing her fingers in warmth as strong arms wrap around her from behind. Rin freezes in shock, her eyes widening as she is pulled into her lover's embrace.

"Of course I would still love you." Len whispers, his deep voice near her ear as he nuzzles her neck. "You are my everything. Even if you become a beautiful crane, I will always love you, Rin."

She mouths wordlessly, before happy tears stream down her face. He knows, he _knows_ and he still would love her. She doubts nothing in his ever-familiar, loving tone.

Even if fate twists and turns, they still would love each other.


	8. Karakuri 卍 Burst

**8.** ** **Karakuri 卍** Burst**

On a bloodstained battleground, they met. The elusive red assassin, and the icy male soldier.

Both so similar- _Destroy, destroy, I want to destroy it_ _all_ _!-_ and so different. Hunting, killing those who stood in their path. Searching for one another and the mystery the other presented.

Standing there at the height of battle, where blood permeated the air and the only certainties lay in the psychotic assassin's smile and the shining blade of the do-gooder pawn, you wouldn't have thought the two sworn enemies shared a messy past together.

But as they came together, clashing metal and cruel laughter, hissed outtakes of pained breath, you might have seen it- how they both realized, at the same time, that their opponent was more than just a nameless object in their path. As their faces near, a taunt at the edge of their lips and a burning desire to _end it_ crossing their mind, the reality and truth slash through the walls built by outsiders.

Blue and red eyes go wide, retorts die under the confusion, and pain rings true as Ren and Tsubaki remember the image of a small, plastic flower ring.

In that moment, time crashed to a halt.

* * *

A/N: Part 1 of the **Karakuri** series.


	9. Yellow Trick

**9\. Yellow Trick**

"Hey. Hey, Rin."

"What do you want, Len?" Rin huffs, leaning back into the couch cushion and barely glancing up from the screen of her PSP.

"Knock knock." His smile is radiant, his hands hidden behind his back.

"Oh my god, Len, we've done this sixty times already. I've been _counting._ The answer is always 'banana'. Give it a rest."

"Just answer, c'mon, please? For me?" He makes his infamous puppy-eyed expression toward her, and she has no choice but to succumb to him. Damn him for his cute face.

"Fine- _one more time._ Who's there?"

His eyes flash brilliant blue. "Orange."

She lets out an audible sigh, still annoyed "Orange who?"

Without warning, he brings a small yellow cake out from behind his back, handing it to her. On the top is an adorable frosted orange.

"Oh…!" she utters, more than a little surprised. "Wow, Len. I was definitely expecting something else-"

Len's hand smashes through the cake, and Rin lets out a cry of disbelief as he fishes inside it before producing an orange from within, grinning at her as he holds out the frosting-covered fruit.

"Orange you glad it isn't a banana?" He grins.

"...You're an idiot."


	10. Sword of Drossel

**10\. Sword of Drossel**

The whisper of love he had always spoken in her ear replayed brokenly as she travelled, to ruin him, to destroy her _loving_ brother.

(The memory of his beloved flowers, the once he said reminded him of herself, that he had left behind in his wake, sickens her.)

He dared leave her. Her precious confidante- the only person she trusted in her world.

The boy she fell in love with.

She wanted him to herself- wanted him to always be by her side, _like he promised her,_ to protect her and love her.

Drossel never thought that he would abandon her.

Yet, he did. Up and left without a word, without as much as a damn _goodbye._

 _A coward._

Her love for him, once pure and beautiful, shattered and turned into black anger and hate. All that is left of what once was the deepest of feelings, is nothing more than a knot of vengeance.

She dares not call him lover; even still, she will never again refer to him as her brother.

With her sword, she vowed she would end his life- even if the pain of a thousand broken worlds falls on her shoulders.

...She wonders if he thinks of her. If she still remains a part of his world.

(She hopes that her image haunts his thoughts every day.)

Darling, dear Letzel, who once was her protector; now, her sworn enemy.

She will never, ever forgive him.

Drossel will find him… and the end will finally arrive.

* * *

A/N: First in the **Sword Of Drossel/Knight of Letzel** series.


	11. Romeo and Cinderella

**11\. Romeo and Cinderella**

She is the most beautiful of princesses, he muses.

Cuddling into his side, an angelic blonde girl sleeps, her face serene. He reaches a hand out to card his fingers through her silken locks, watching her lips curve into a gentle smile.

 _Cute,_ he thinks, his face coloring in the dark.

She is precious to him- her smile, her voice, the way she looks at him with affection.

If only they could always be like this; but their parents refused. Being on opposite sides of a feud that's been warring for years, falling in love with each other made everything impossible.

How ironic that he would fall for someone he was meant to hate.

They are reduced to meeting in the late hours of the night, little moments shared that risk discovery; yet he would never do anything less for her.

He will always be the Romeo to her Cinderella.


	12. Trick And Treat

**12\. Trick And Treat**

"Where is she?"

"Asleep. We tired her out again, I think."

Rin sighs, back to the wall behind her as she looks upon her twin. "Humans are so easy to exhaust," she murmurs, disgust in her tone. "I wish we didn't have to deal with her at all."

Her sibling steps closer, his frown visible even in the dark. "You _know_ why we play with her. Once her soul is ripened enough, we can take it and be free."

"I know, I know, Len... " Her eyes- once brilliant ocean blue, now turned liquid gold- flash as she sighs. "The waiting is absolute torture."

"It won't be long now." Len leans in, pressing his forehead to hers and linking their fingers. "We just have to be patient a little while longer. The minute we're free, we'll leave this hellish prison of a castle and finally be together. Away from the years of torment we've spent here."

She takes in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sawdust and cherries, wishing his touch were as warm as it was before they became a human's playthings, letting his words wash over her to give her comfort.

"Soon, my love, it will be over."


	13. The 13th Apocalypse

**13\. The 13th Apocalypse**

" _Please, kill me!"_

The sweet image Len had kept of his precious lover for the last few months was ripped to shreds before his eyes.

Her face, which he had lovingly caressed in his dreams, contorted in pain as her body transformed into the stuff of nightmares. He could hear a clock somewhere chiming, chiming, as if signaling the arrival of her darkest hour.

Rin's elegant, soft voice stretched to new heights to accommodate the scream of anguish she emitted. Through his hazed, confused thoughts he could hear her yelling his name, pleading with him to end her pain and finally destroy the curse's reign. His heart feels as if it has stopped completely, and he wants to do some screaming of his own, to question everything he's fought for on his way to save her.

The dreams he had shared with her, the moments of hope and wishes that had guided him to this fate- were they all for naught? Or could there be some other explanation? A solution- anything?!

Somewhere in his heart, it clicks that she is still _Rin;_ she is still the girl he fell for, trapped in a body she can't control.

How can he begrudge her that when he loves her so…?

Instead, as she looms near and death is just as close, he extends his hand for her to take, and whispers his own selfish request.

 _May we both end the curse- together._

He would much rather die with her than without her.


	14. Chivalry

**14\. Chivalry**

He was so close to being too late.

"My… My queen…" he utters, his words no more than a harsh whisper, his gaze never leaving her face. His strength is all but gone- but he knows he cannot give in. Not yet.

"You…!" Her reaction brings him pain, as her eyes fill with tears. Len never wanted her to see him this way- battered, missing an arm and his left eye- but it was the only way he could get to her.

To lose those trivial things meant nothing, if he could save her from the noose around her neck.

"I'm sorry," Len tells her, bowing before the woman he loves- his cherished queen. "I am unbefitting to be by your side in this condition, and I have also disobeyed your wishes. I am… no longer your knight, am I?"

Rin gasps, but he continues. "Yet I… I cannot stand by and smile without you by my side-!"

"Please."

He falters at her soft, gentle tone.

"Please, Len." His name is silky smooth, and her smile sharper than the most perfect of blades. "I exchange my life for peace in the kingdom, to save them all from the pain of war. All I ask of you is… to please, see me off with a smile."

"I _refuse!_ "

His teeth grit together painfully, and with lightning fast motion he cuts the rope from her neck, eliciting a heavy uproar to issues from their watching crowd- not that he cares.

Len extends his hand to the bewildered queen. "I cannot accept that. There is a bright world, meant for you to be a part of. Take my hand, my lady, and run away with me to a happier future. I will never allow you to feel such a burden alone."

A heartbeat passes, where she hesitates and his breath catches in his throat- until tears drip down her pale cheeks and relief washes over him.

His fingers entwine with hers the second she lays her palm in his own, and he whisks her off her feet, her thin body sweet and too fragile in his embrace. The uproar is growing rapidly, but it matters not. He rushes away, her fingers in his hair, her tears staining his clothes, and her heart beating in time with his.

He will protect this precious, special person in his life, until the day his heart stops.


	15. ALCANO

**15\. ALCANO**

She really loved when he was surrounded by flowers.

His image became so tightly wound in those bright red blooms he adored. The memories also tied to those flowers reminded her of him every day, as she tended his luscious gardens.

Every day, she would wait for his arrival. At first she disliked Len's constant, annoying presence- his playing with her hair, placing a red blossom behind her ear. Yet she warmed to him, and the mystery that surrounded an aristocrat such as himself. He was liquid fire, a beautiful being, kind and gentle- especially with her. Warm and brilliant as the fiery sun, hot to the touch.

He fell in love with her, and she for him- and their days were decorated in the prettiest of blooms.

The days they laughed and picnicked in the garden, his fingers brushing over hers, his eyes brighter than the ocean.

The days he kissed her, hidden among the precious roses, held tightly in his arms without a notion of letting go and his lips soft against hers, the whisper of love trailing from his mouth.

" _You are my precious sun, lighting up my life and tinting the world with gold."_

The day she left, one of his blossoms gripped in her palm, suitcase in hand- and didn't look back for fear of crying.

The day he stopped her in her tracks, his hold warm as he pressed her into his chest and asked her to marry him instead.

The day they wed under the cerulean sky.

" _It is nothing compared to your beauty, my lovely, blazing sunflower."_

Rin would never trade her life, of love and luxury, for anything. Though she has realized Len is wrong on at least one count.

The true, radiant sun that blocks out all darkness, is himself.


	16. Electric Angel

**16\. Electric Angel**

They were one and the same- like light and dark, black and white. Two souls melded together.

Their voices- one high, melodic and bell-like, the other more nasal, passionate and powerful- even alone, stood out. They were revered as the best that were offered to the world.

Singing alone, however, they can't shine as bright. They were beautiful, but not strong. They were angelic, but weak.

Until they sing together, and harmony resounds.

Rin's soprano melds with Len's tenor to create the sweetest and most precious of songs. Together, they shine like stars, glowing like lights in the dark. Electricity pours through the room, flooding the happy listeners, twisting and binding the two according to fate's desires.

One without the other is but half the true power. Standing alone, they more easily fall; but together they crackle with energy and become truly alive.

A true pair of electric angels.


	17. Enclosure

**17\. Enclosure**

"Rin… are you alright?"

The silence in the room is palpable, amplified by his heart. Here Len is, sitting beside his best friend. Her head is in his lap, and his fingers slowly smooth through her messy blonde tendrils.

She's been gloomy all day, and he's been _trying_ to comfort her, but she refuses to acknowledge him. It makes him feel inadequate, like he can't help her.

"I…" She heaves a sigh. "I… don't know."

"Huh…?"

"I kind of… feel like I'm screaming inside," she tells him, sitting up, her eyes glittering in the dimness of the room as they meet his.

"What do you mean?" His heart is pounding in his chest, and he scolds himself for even focusing on that with her now.

"Like right here, this minute. It's- it's like the most intense version of frustration," Rin continues. "I don't know if I'd rather cry or shout."

She's not making any sense, and her intense stare is making him kind of uncomfortable. "Um... why are you so frustrated?" His voice has dropped several octaves, he notices.

Her eyes darken considerably, opaque. "I can't explain it right." Len turns bright red when she leans in closer. Her cheeks are dusted crimson as well.

"Instead of using words… Can I use actions instead?" she asks of him.

His throat is dry, and all he can do is nod.

Rin's fingers graze his cheek, then their lips connect without hesitation. He can't breathe, but it's a good feeling, long-awaited and sweeter than candy. When he responds to her, he feels the tension disappear from her body, and has to smile from himself.

 _So this is why you were upset. Silly._

Later, once he confesses his feelings properly, he'll have to remind her that she should never keep things from him.


	18. Make-Believe Fate

**18\. Make-Believe Fate**

I wanted to destroy her.

 _I wanted to tear him apart._

We were fated to kill one another; a vicious cycle that would never end.

 _Forever enemies, with hidden pasts lying deep beneath the murky waves of our broken memories, lost forever._

Tsubaki, the cruel assassin, who was once a friend. I hate her. ...Or do I? I can't remember anymore. Everything is twisted into a swirling wave of confusion.

 _Ren. Sweet, sweet Ren. Precious, darling man. I love him- and I hate him. He holds the key to my true self._

When we meet on the battlefield, blood will be shed. Everything will be revealed- even at the cost of my life.

 _I will kill until I can see him again. Nothing will stop me until I can see his face. He is everything._

She means everything. She is tied to me-

 _-and he is caught with the same strings as I am. Stuck in this endless void of rage and death._

Even though we are doomed to fight, something inside me wishes-

 _-that maybe, if things had gone differently, and our past had been changed-_

 _-perhaps we would never have had to deal with this cruel make-believe fate._

* * *

A/N: Hello it is I.

This is Part 2 in the **Karakuri** series.

This drabble series is being updated very infrequently, and I apologize, but its very far on the backburner. I have RTI to work on, a number of oneshots, and now- *stifles broken laughter*- I have a big project I may write or not, depending. Right now it's all I want to work on, so please bear with me.

Thank you for reading, though, and I'll update as soon as I can! :3


	19. Remote Control

**19\. Remote Control**

"Not _again!_ Dammit!"

Rin grins at her sibling, who flops into an unceremonious, defeated heap by her side.

"I win again, big brother," she says triumphantly. "Of course I knew I would. You always let your head get too big."

"Look who's talking," Len responds with a heavy sigh.

She studies him, feeling pity for him. Ah, maybe she could let him win a few times? Nah, that wouldn't be quite right… Oh! Wait!

"Hey, Len, try using LRLR next time," she tells him.

"Huh? What's that?" He lifts his head from his hands to look at her.

"It's a special combo. I've used it on you, it's pretty good to get the upperhand." She shrugs. "Since you're having such a hard time."

He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Are you playing me?"

" _Please_. I'm so far ahead you can't catch up- I just thought I'd help you." Rin rolls her eyes in dismissal. "You don't have to listen to me."

"...Thanks, then." Len smiles at her.

Her cheeks tint, and she looks away. "Y-yeah."

His grin turns mischievous. "Now, let's play so I can beat you."

She tsks, sticking her tongue out at him. "Game on, Lenny."


	20. The Rise and Fall of The Psychic Girl

**20\. The Rise and Fall of The Psychic Girl**

Her eyes are the strangest shade of black.

Those opaque, onyx eyes drew Len to her like a moth to flame. Rin was considered crazy, saying she could see ghosts- and at first he thought that too.

But when he took time to talk with her, he realized she wasn't really crazy. Just… a little broken.

He never grew tired of seeing her sweet, void-like eyes, which warmed to him even though they always seemed sorrowful. He stayed by her side to get to know her, and slowly…

...He fell in love with her eyes, her supposed 'abilities', and _her_.


	21. Human Disqualification

**21\. Human Disqualification**

"The world is going to end tomorrow, you know."

Rin glances over at the blond beside her, sitting precariously on the stone wall.

"I know," he answers, his eyes trained on the sunset before them.

"Humanity will come to an end then, too. Everything will disappear."

Len turns to her, and slides his hand across the wall towards her, taking hers in his own.

"I know."

She studies his frame, encased in sunlight. "You won't let go of me, will you?"

His blue eyes shine brightly.

"I'll _never_ let go of your hand- even if the world ends around us."


	22. Chocolate Box

**22\. Chocolate Box**

"This… isn't how this usually works."

Rin stares at the brightly colored box in Len's hand, frowning at him. Why is he giving her chocolates?

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he says, his face tinted red as he holds it out to her. "But take it anyway."

"Why?"

He grimaces. "Because. It's my apology."

 _Apology?_

Rin has to struggle a minute to remember that she'd gotten into a fight with Len over something petty a few days ago- _again_. It seems like they're always fighting these days, picking one another apart for nothing serious. She's pretty sure she was in the wrong last time- but Len's still apologizing.

...This is why they're still dating, probably.

She takes the box, looking down at it with guilt. "Thanks… but…"

"What?" He tilts his head.

A moment passes, then she hands it back to him. "I'm sorry too." Rin bites her lip sheepishly, looking away.

He blinks, then laughs. "Fine. Then why don't we share and call it even?"

She smiles. "I guess that works." She leans up and kisses his cheek sweetly. His blushing face is adorable. "Forgiven?"

He nods, brushing her hair from her face with one hand and grinning back. "Forgiven."


	23. Gekokujou

**23\. Gekokujou**

Miku wanders the halls of the Vocaloid mansion, walking past the twin's room before stopping. Does she hear some kind of music?

She would have thought them asleep. Backtracking, she opens the door to peer inside, widening her eyes at the sight.

Len and Rin, garbed in their new song outfits, sleeping amongst a pile of music sheets haphazardly lying around them.

 _They must've been up learning the words and notes for the new number_ , she thinks fondly.

Walking in, she wanders to their beds and drags a few blankets off, coming over to cover them up. As she does, she realizes that even in their sleep, their hands are entwined. They look so peaceful when they're together.

She glances at the music strewn across the floor, reading a few lyrics- raising a brow when she sees her name mentioned.

 _The_ … _Kagamine Revolution?_

She pales then, blinking rapidly.

 _Oh no._


	24. A Sweet Typhoon

**24\. A Sweet Typhoon**

Len admires the intricate latticework of France's finest attraction, the Eiffel Tower. Brushing his hand along the rail, he overlooks the glistening city below, decorated in bright lights.

 _She would have loved it here._

He's reminded of her smile; how if Rin had been beside him now, it would have been more radiant than the stars. The image of her face haunts him.

He can now only focus on the fact that she's not here- nor will he ever see her again.

His breath catches in his throat, and Len closes his eyes, picturing her.

He'll bring her here someday.


	25. Akatsuki no Monologue

**25\. Akatsuki no Monologue**

Rin was always afraid of monsters.

Told scary tales since she was young, she learned to fear the dark, and the loneliness that accompanied it. The creatures that lived inside, and fed on her terror, were to be nothing but disdained. She was told each one was heartless and evil.

The day she was sentenced to live with one of those monsters was the scariest one of her life.

He was different- a beast, surely, intimidating and unsociable; but he refused to kill her and rid himself of the burden of a human girl. She feared him, yet he never did anything to hurt her. Instead, he brought her roses. Beautiful roses of all colors from his precious garden, and he asked that she learn to love him as he was. A man inside, cursed to a life of unhappiness, named Len.

Love _him_? An ugly, terrifying monster? It seems impossible- but gradually, her thoughts changed. She learned that he was not intimidating, but afraid himself to speak and hear a response. He wasn't unsociable, he was shy. Interactions went a long way, and learnt of his loves and past, the curse he underwent. She started seeing him as a friend, of all things, and his outward appearance soon stopped giving her pause. When she saw him, she learned to smile instead of cower, and their friendship grew.

Yet, even when she treated him kindly and stayed by him, he seemed lonely. Her presence made him happier but he still seemed sad, and eventually she asked why.

He told her it was because he felt one day, she would leave him. He poured his heart out to her, and in his eyes she saw the human boy he once, pleading with her to stay. Len took her hands in his, and asked her to stay, or leave- whichever suited her heart best.

She was forced to choose then, whether she'd rather return to the village, or stay with her new friend, the boy she'd come to cherish. He had feared the answer, and she realized the choice was made for her the moment she decided to become his friend. She'd grown too close, and the monsters hidden in the shadows weren't as scary with him by her side.

So she'd smiled, squeezed his hands, and told him in a strong voice;

"I refuse to let your story end in tragedy."


	26. Bug-Eaten Psychedelism

**26\. Bug-Eaten Psychedelism**

Her fingers are tight against his throat, cutting off his air and slowly killing him- but he doesn't mind.

Her eyes are wild, once-vibrant blue turned dull, dark sapphire. He used to love to watch her eyes brighten when he appeared, but it seems those days have long passed.

What he did was unforgivable.

Death by her hand would be nothing less than fitting.

He just didn't want her to _leave._ Len loved her so much that he wanted her only to himself. He couldn't control himself when it came to her, couldn't imagine that she'd disappear one day into the cruel world they lived in. She means so much, and he _refused_ to let go.

So he'd made Rin _his_. He'd stripped her of her innocence, made her scream in disbelief and pain, left scars on her body she would never, ever heal from. It was nothing like what he wanted; it was agonizing even for him. Len can still feel her skin under his fingertips, the bruises he'd made, the sorrow she'd felt.

He only wanted her to stay with him, to love him, but instead he had broken her.

"I hate you," she whispers, her words no louder than the rustling of the wind, tears dripping down her porcelain cheeks. Her strength is from pure force of will. He's not even making an effort to fight back.

He's starting to black out, and for a moment he truly thinks he's about to die; but suddenly her fingers slacken, sliding down his neck and clutching into his shirt. Burbled sobs escape her throat, and she screams into his chest, angry at herself, at him, her rage searing hot through his clothes.

She was once so strong- but she's nothing but a shadow of her former self because of his selfishness.

Though he has no right he encircles her, feeling her tense in reflex, the effect of his actions controlling her. He hates himself, and loves her; he loves himself enough to hurt her, and hates her enough to never let go.

How pitiful they both are.

"I'm sorry."


	27. Daughter of Evil

**27\. Daughter of Evil**

She never understood why he was always there for her.

When it came to her other servants, Rilliane was feared. Their smiles were false, their well-wishes empty. She hated all of them- they were useless, dirt beneath her feet. She disposed of them often and exchanged them for new ones, pretending that they were loyal to only her.

But when it came to Allen, he always smiled genuinely. When she was with him, he would give her such a happy look, like he was near family. He never, ever protested her demands, taking everything in stride, treating her like the queen she was meant to be instead of the little girl she was. She loved him, treasured teatimes where she could be with him. His smile warmed her icy heart.

She should never have tested him.

When she so deeply hated the princess of Green, she had asked him to kill her with no qualms. Her heart was full of rage, jealousy, selfishness.

Rilliane didn't even realize she was hurting her most beloved servant.

He came back to her, covered in blood, and told her he'd done exactly as she'd asked. He had smiled then, too- but the action wasn't genuine like the ones he once shared with her.

He still promised his loyalty, but something was wrong- and it was her fault that he had changed.

She hated herself. For once it mattered what a servant felt; she didn't understand why he was so upset, and so she completely destroyed the Kingdom of Green, thinking it would make him happier, that it would bring her peace of mind.

It did nothing.

Allen came to her side each day, a special smile on his face reserved only for her, offering her favorite brioche; but it felt wrong.

Yet she clung to him like a child, kept him by her side relentlessly, refused to let go of him even when her kingdom fell apart.

She learned later to regret the things she'd done, but when it came to him, she felt anything was necessary if she could just have his smile back. His smile, his blazing blue eyes, his kindness. It all meant more to her than all the world's riches, because he loved her- and she loved him.

Later, when Rilliane mourns her loss, she'll wish that she could have done more for him.

That she should have been kinder.

* * *

A/N: Updating in honor of someone's birthday. Unbeta'd.

Have a lovely day, everyone- Happy New Year~!


	28. Prisoner

**28\. Prisoner**

The room is dark. The air is cloying, rough, scraping down his sore throat with each breath, burning, stinging, painful.

Not as painful as the agony in his heart.

He's dying. He's going to die here, alone, in the pitch black of a room where hundreds of prisoners before he had perished. Suffocating on noxious gas, a truly torturous way to go.

The only thing Len can think about is _her._

The beautiful, sweet girl across the fence. Her slender hands, her sunlight smile, the gold of her hair. The paper planes they exchanged every day that he was so happy to receive. The warmth that filled his chest when she looked at him. They didn't need spoken words; the letters written together were more than enough.

Even if in his dreams, they met, and he could speak with her, hear her voice, touch her- have her _nearby._ In a world bright and happy, instead of this where he is trapped without hope.

Then… when she left, he felt empty. There was nothing. No happiness, no light. All he was given was despair and loneliness. The days he suffered through, they were long, trying, painful. A knife twisted between his ribs with every minute he couldn't see her.

And along with that, her letters- his most _precious_ possessions- were ripped apart in front of him like so much trash to dispose of.

Now here he is, doomed to fade within these cold stone walls and pay for the 'crimes' he committed. Even now, he longs to see her smile, to read just one more letter, tell her how much he loved her.

Yet he cannot- and all he has is his dreams to keep him company in his final moments.

Even then, as he slowly loses consciousness and his voice, hoarse from screaming, finally gives out, he thinks of her and smiles. She was his light, his cherished love.

 _I hope that wherever you are, you find happiness._

 _I love you._

 _Wait for me… until the day we meet again._

 _The day when the fence will no longer separate us._

* * *

 _A/n: Unbeta'd, part 1 of the 'Prisoner' series._


	29. Proof of Life

**29\. Proof of Life**

Rin watches over him quite often.

The wonderful boy she spent her life with, who blessed her with beautifully happy moments up until the end.

She observes his days, the minutes that tick by without her there that he mourns through.

When he sleeps, she sits besides him to play with his hair, to offer comfort through his restless nights- and when he happens to wake and feel her presence, she can only smile and lull him back to sleep.

She loved him, more than anything in the world.

Having to leave him, alone and full of sorrow, was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

But up until that moment, that soft winter day where the sun shone bright against crystalline snow and all she could hear was his laughter and their breathing, the calm vibrancy of her last day, he'd given her a life worth living.

Been part of her life, given her every bit of love she could have ever needed even if he never truly told her how he felt.

And so, as he rests, she can lie beside him and whisper gentle lullabies in his ear, along with her own truths.

 _I have always loved you._

* * *

 _A/N: Part 2 of the 'Soundless Voice' series.  
_


	30. Looking For You In The Sky

**30\. Looking For You In The Sky**

The legend is simply this;

A dragon with the power to obliterate the world sleeps within its catacombs, guarded by its immortal guardian. Forever, it must be sung to by the chosen songstress, who must sing until she is unable to. Then, she is replaced, and another is picked. A vicious, never ending cycle.

Len will never allow that insufferable fate to happen to _her._

Years had passed since he'd seen her, but she meant _everything._ She was his life, his legacy, his _sister-_ and when they were separated at birth because she was to become the next songstress for the dragon, he grew to realize he needed to save her.

She was important. He saw her in his dreams, reached for her, wanting to know her and meet her, his precious and only family- but each time he came near, the dream would end.

So he vowed to quest for her, to find her and kill the dragon and its guardian to end her dreaded destiny before it was too late. Before he lost her to the agonizing cycle.

He used her voice, beautiful and lilting, singing a precious familiar lullaby, to find his way. Searched for her, using the sky's guidance and her smile, the whispered words she uttered to him.

 _Please, save me._ Silent to anyone but him, but crystal clear, resounding.

So he promised her, the girl he cherished, that he would come to protect her. Took her precious, frail body in his arms (the warmth all too real in his illusions,) and vowed he would come for her.

 _I will never stop searching for you._

Rin once told him, as they held one another tightly within unconsciousness, how to find her.

" _Always follow the light. It will guide you."_

It may have been a product of his imagination, but he chose to believe in it. He would believe anything if it meant they could be together again, siblings separated far too long.

 _I will never stop searching the skies for you. Even if it takes me my life, Rin._

 _Wait for me, my beloved sister._

* * *

 _A/N: Part 1 of the 'Synchronicity' series.  
_


	31. Yozakura

**31\. Yozakura**

Flashbacks of her flicker through his mind in a slideshow of memory.

Seeing her beautiful face framed in moonlight, her doll-like form bathed in a shining glow. Her delicate fingers clutching the white material draped over her head, shielding her golden locks from his view. Catching her sunlight smile, like a fleeting dream. The recollection of those shell-shaped lips brushing along his cheek, her soft voice whispering in his ear, flow across him like a gentle wave.

These memories are his- and yet they're not. He has spent night after night with his hand sliding across paper, writing out these memories, what her name is, every detail he can recall about her and their story- and _yet._ Yet, they are still not his own. They are from a past- _his_ past? An ancestor's?- that ties into him. They are connected.

Staring at this image, this painting of a lovely woman and man in kimono, he can't help the racing thoughts. Especially when she that dominates his thoughts most hours is standing beside him like this.

He's tongue-tied, words jumbling to be said but nothing can be spoken. He can only bask in her presence, feel how close she is after who knows how many centuries of distance.

One day, he'll reach out. Whisper her name, when the time is right.

For now, though, he can't. So he'll stand here beside her, this odd smile plastered over his face, and bide his time.

One day, they will be truly united again.


	32. Knight of Letzel

**32\. Knight of Letzel**

His betrayal runs like poison through his veins.

Blood, scarlet red and staining his clothes, seems fitting for the end of his life.

He finds himself kneeling there, having fallen to his knees with agony as _her_ sword cut through him with a blow of deliverance, like divine punishment. The pain is so critical, such torment, that it nearly blinds him. His vision is filled with haze, his senses screaming with the metallic scent of blood mixing with her floral perfume.

 _She still smells like… those lovely flowers I adored…_

Letzel would be lying against the floor now if it weren't for her being there. Her slender hands are holding up his form, and the rage he'd seen moments before has changed into something sorrowful, despairing.

"Drossel…" he whispers her beloved name, focusing his gaze on her as his life perishes before him. "I… I still…"

"Don't _speak!_ " she hisses, her voice just barely cracking. "Don't… Don't say anything. Don't dare speak my name. I don't want to hear it, you…"

"Please." Breathing is becoming a chore. His body is failing him, but he refuses to give in- not yet, not until he's finished.

She flinches but stays silent, and his trembling fingers touch against her cheek. Her skin is cold against his, and she jerks away. A reaction he expected, but still stung nonetheless.

"My sister… My sweet sister." The crying out of the crowding people around them is deafening, but all he needs to see and hear is her. Everything is dulling now, but that's alright.

If she's with him at the end, then he can die without regret. In her presence, his soul can rest freely.

Gazing upon her face, memorizing the features he adores so, wishing to capture her lips against his like he once would, he offers a sincere smile.

"I… love you still, my darling. I love you."

His eyelids finally slide shut- but not before he glimpses sight of a crystalline tear dripping down her face.

Letzel can't tell if she whispers ' _I love you',_ or ' _I hate you'_ when he falls silent.

* * *

A/N: Part 2/Final of the ' **Knight of Letzel** ' series.


	33. Skeleton Life

**33\. Skeleton Life**

The ocean breezes brushes by, and Rin inhales deeply in response.

The world is tinted in the most pure blue she's ever seen. It's early afternoon, and there isn't a single cloud in sight. Her legs swing beneath her, her toes dipping into the sea.

It's a beautiful day, in all honesty- and considering the life she's had, she appreciates it.

Beside her, sitting equally as relaxed as herself, is her partner in crime. A boy who has kept by her side through thick and thin. He is quiet, admiring the sea. His hand, placed lightly over her own, gently squeezes.

A small smile flickers over her face, and she closes her eyes to bask in the warmth.

Even in a world like hers, in a place so full of hardships and pain- if there are days like this ahead, then she'd face them all.

She, along with him.

Always.


	34. Chasing In A Dream

**34\. Chasing In A Dream**

" _Len!"_

 _The young boy turns immediately to see the blonde girl walking toward him quickly. Her azure eyes light up, and it automatically makes him smile._

" _Ah, Rin, hey there." When she stops in front of him, he reaches out to ruffle her soft hair affectionately, which she quickly protests against._

" _Hey! Don't treat me like a little kid, you're only a tiny bit older!" she exclaims._

" _Yeah, sure." He shrugs, which displeases her. She huffs with annoyance, and he can only chuckle, amused._

" _One day you won't be able to look down on me! I'll be more than your match soon, just you wait!" Rin openly threatens, trying to be intimidating. Len's eyes twinkle in response._

" _Is that so? You're on, then. If you get strong enough to best me, then I'll stop thinking of you as a kid." His brow raises, and a triumphant expression brightens over her features._

" _Alright! Deal!" Her white sundress flutters around her as she grins. "I'll beat you one day. Even if it takes me forever, I'm gonna do it."_

" _Okay, okay." To placate her, he shrugs his shoulders and smiles wider. "Maybe we'll become equals someday."_

 _She vigorously nods, then slips her hand into his, squeezing carefully. Len can feel the outline of the little plastic ring she wears on her left hand, pressed into his._

" _I'm not going to forget that," Rin warns him. "Not ever."_

 _He can only gaze at her and nod, his lips quirking fondly._

" _...I won't either."_

* * *

 _A/N: Part 3 of the ' **Karakuri** ' series.  
_


End file.
